This invention relates to an ignition timing controller for an internal combustion engine. More particularly, it relates to an ignition timing controller which can prevent late ignition when the engine speed suddenly increases.
In an internal combustion engine, it is important that ignition take place in each cylinder when the piston of that cylinder is at a prescribed angular position. The angular position of a piston at the time of ignition is normally controlled so as to vary with the rotational speed of the engine. When the engine rotational speed is constant or is gradually changing, conventional ignition timing controllers can accurately control the ignition timing so as to occur at the correct piston position. However, when the engine rotational speed suddenly increases, in conventional ignition systems, there is a tendency for ignition to take place late, resulting in problems such as misfiring.